jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wasser
miniatur|300px|Wasserfälle im [[Seenland Naboos.]] Wasser, auch Dihydrogenmonoxid genannt, ist ein flüssiger Rohstoff, der meist auf terrestrischen Planeten wie Naboo vorkommt. Die feste Form, die bei Kühlung der Substanz entsteht, nennt man Eis. Eis ist oft in natürlicher Form auf Planeten, auf denen ein kaltes Klima herrscht, wie z. B. Hoth, vorzufinden. Die meisten Lebewesen brauchen Wasser um zu überleben, wie zum Beispiel Menschen oder Zilkin. Andere Spezies wie Mon Calamari oder Aqualishaner leben vollständig im Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit ist eines der begehrtesten und wertvollsten Rohstoffe der Galaxis, denn Planeten, die diesen im Überfluss besitzen, wie zum Beispiel Kamino, sind extrem selten.Der Kampf ums Überleben Wasser oder andere Liquide konnten auch zu medizinischen Eingriffen wie einem Reizentzug verwendet werden. Informationen miniatur|Die eisige Oberfläche [[Hoths.]] Wasser hat die chemische Formel H₂O, welche angibt, dass ein Wassermolekül aus zwei Wasserstoffatomen und einem Sauerstoffatom besteht. Dieser Umstand wird auf manchen Planeten oder auch auf interstellaren Raumstationen genutzt, um aus Wasser Sauerstoff zu gewinnen. Umgekehrt kann man mithilfe von dem Gas Wasserstoff und einem Funken Wasser herstellen.Die Macht des Todessterns Wasser hat jedoch auch Nachteile, da es kaum möglich ist, große Mengen Wasser in Raumschiffen zu transportieren, da es aufgrund der niedrigen Temperaturen im Weltall fast augenblicklich gefriert. Dieser Umstand birgt ein weiteres Problem: Aufgrund der Dichteanomalie des Wassers hat es im festen Zustand ein größeres Volumen, was die Transportmöglichkeiten einschränkt.Die Macht des Todessterns Ein anderer Fall ist Tatooine. Da auf dem Wüstenplaneten Wasser nur in geringen Mengen vorhanden ist, benutzt man Feuchtigkeitsvaporator, um das kostbare Nass mühsam dem Planeten zu entlocken. Manche Spezies, wie zum Beispiel die Gungans, haben sich im Laufe der Evolution für ein Leben unter Wasser entwickelt. Es gibt sogar Großstädte unter Wasser wie Otoh Gunga. Die meisten humanoiden Spezies haben die Fähigkeit schwimmen zu lernen, was ihnen erlaubt, sich frei im Wasser fortzubewegen. Manche Spezies wie, zum Beispiel Nautolaner, haben von Geburt an die Fähigkeit unter Wasser zu schwimmen. Manche Droiden können mittels einer spezifischen Programmierung schwimmen, wie es zum Beispiel der Medi-Droide AZ-345211896246498721347 beherrscht. Manche Individuen konnten sich mit Wasservorkommen auf Planeten geistlich befriedigen, da es manche an ihre eigene Heimat erinnert. Wasser besitzt also eine athmosphärische Präsenz, die einigen Leuten helfen kann Stress von Raummissionen abzubauen. Tiefes Wasser war ebenfalls ein Zeichen für Geborgenheit. Gleiter konnten oft auch über der Oberfläche von zum Beispiel Meeren fliegen, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass Wasser in die Luft spritzt. Planeten und Monde mit Wasservorkommen Diese Liste enthält zurzeit 60 Planeten. Flüssig *Abafar *Alderaan *AndoThe New Essential Chronology *Bal'demnicDarth Plagueis (Roman) *Cato NeimoidiaThe Force Unleashed II *Coruscant *Dac *Dagobah *Dantooine *DemarFlashpoint! Brak Sector *DremulaeJedi Quest – Der trügerische Frieden *Dromund KaasRevan *DruckenwellThe New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Falleen *Florrum *GijuUltimate Alien Anthology *Gra Ploven *GanlihkCreatures of the Galaxy *Hypori *Nal HuttaThe Old Republic *Kaminominiatur|rechts|[[Kamino, ein Wasserplanet.]] *Kashyyyk *LeritorStar Wars Gamer *LothalYouTube-Video von Star Wars *Manaan *Mandalore *MuunilinstClone Wars *Nar Shaddaa *NeimoidiaThe Essential Atlas *Nelvaan *Naboo *Orsis *Ord MantellBetrogen *QueelThe Clone Wars – Crashkurs *Raxus Secundus *Rodia *Ryloth *SedriGalaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *SesidGalaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies *ShiliThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Tatooine *TossteDarth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger *Toydaria *TynnaDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance *Tython *Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester *Unbekannter Planet zwischen Coruscant und BandomeerJedi-Padawan − Die geheimnisvolle Macht Fest *Alzoc IIIEmpire at War – Forces of Corruption *Alderaan *Brachnis Chorios *Csilla *Hoth *Ilum *Khar Delba *Mygeeto *Oba Diahs Mond *Ord Mantell *Orto Plutonia *Raxus II *Scipio *ZiostDas goldene Zeitalter der Sith Hinter den Kulissen *Wasser existiert auch in der realen Welt und ist eine der Grundlagen für Leben. Die Erde besteht hauptsächlich aus Wasser und bietet einigen Tieren Lebensraum in den Tiefen der Ozeane.''Wasser'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Dihydrogenmonoxid kann im MMORPG The Old Republic vom Spieler durch Anklicken bestimmter Wasser-Zugangskonsolen auf Feuchtigkeits-Vaporatoren erlangt werden. Die Flüssigkeit aufzusammeln dauert 15 Sekunden. Wasservorkommen im All der Realität miniatur|rechts|Das Schwarze Loch [[wikipedia:de:SN 1979C|SN 1979C. Der Blaue Stoff stellt Wasserdampf da.]] Wasser existiert ebenfalls im Weltraum:''Wasser im Weltraum'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Im September 2009 entdeckte eine indische Sonde Hinweise auf eine größere Menge Wasser auf dem Mond. Am 13. November bestätigte die NASA, dass auf dem Mond tatsächlich Hinweise auf Wasser zu finden sind.heise.de Diese Meldung bestätigt, dass es tatsächlich andere Lebensformen auf anderen Planeten geben könnte, was eine Galaxie, wie das Star Wars Universum mit ihren vielen unterschiedlichen Lebensformen, wahrscheinlicher macht. *Im Dezember 2003 wurde mit der Sonde Mars Express auf dem Planeten Mars Wasservorkommen festgestellt.''Mars'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Der Planet Jupiter verfügt über einen Mond namens Europa, der auf der Oberfläche komplett mit Eis bedeckt ist. Es wird vermutet, dass sich unter der massiven Eiskruste ein Ozean befindet, in dem Pflanzen gedeihen, oder dass sich sogar Lebewesen entwickelten.[[wikipedia:de:Europa (Mond)|''Europa (Mond)]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Das älteste bekannte Wasservorkommen wurde von amerikanischen Forschern entdeckt, was der 140-billionenfachen Menge allen Meerwassers der Erde entspricht. Das Wasser umgibt in Dampfform das Schwarze Loch SN 1979C, welches in der Galaxie Messier 100 alle Materie in sich einsaugt.[http://www.nasa.gov/topics/universe/features/universe20110722.html ''Astronomers Find Largest, Most Distant Reservoir of Water] auf der Homepage der NASA *Im Jahr 2009 entdeckte Hubble die Supererde GJ 1214 b, deren Atmosphäre zum Großteil aus Wasserdampf besteht. Auf dem Planeten kommt heißes Eis und superflüssiges Wasser vor. Außerdem herrschten dort nach Angaben der Forscher schon einmal lebensfreundliche Temperaturen, wie auf der Erde.[http://www.spacetelescope.org/news/heic1204/ Hubble reveals a new class of extrasolar planet] auf der Homepage der ESA/Hubble *Als der Halleysche Komet 1985 entdeckt wurde, maß man, dass 80 Prozent des Kometenvolumen aus Wasser bestehen. Der Komet soll alle 76 Jahre wiederkehren und würde dann das nächste Mal 2061 in unserem Sonnensystem auftauchen.''Halleysche Komet'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Auf der Region Kuipergürtel wurde ebenso Wasser entdeckt.''Kuipergürtel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *In dem Sterngebärenden Orionnebel existiert Wasserstoff. Die neuen Sterne, ionisieren den umgebenden Wasserstoff und regen somit die Wolke zum Leuchten an. Die Sterne treiben die Gas- und Staubwolke auseinander und lassen eine sphäroide Aushöhlung entstehen, deren Inneres von der Ionisationsstrahlung erhellt wird.''Orionnebel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Weblinks * *''Eis'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Wasser im Weltraum'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[[wikipedia:de:Europa (Mond)|''Europa (Mond)]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[[wikipedia:de:Halleyscher Komet|''Halleysche Komet]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Mars'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Orionnebel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Kuipergürtel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[http://www.nasa.gov/topics/universe/features/universe20110722.html Astronomers Find Largest, Most Distant Reservoir of Water] auf der Homepage der NASA *[http://www.spacetelescope.org/news/heic1204/ Hubble reveals a new class of extrasolar planet] auf der Homepage der ESA/Hubble Quellen *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Der Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars – Crashkurs'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance'' *''Jedi-Padawan − Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Revan'' *''Betrogen'' *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Jedi Quest – Der trügerische Frieden'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' * *''The Old Republic'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Star Wars Gamer'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Water es:Agua Kategorie:Substanzen Kategorie:Legends